Happily Ever After?
by kosi27
Summary: Sequel to "I Believe" Neal and VIcky's foes are coming at every angle, will a blessing keep them together?


Chapter 1-Surprise

"I really do need this vacation" Vicky thought looking out at her hotel room she hears her phone ring.

"Hello" she said.

"How's Boston" Neal said.

"Boring, these professors at Boston U are holding these students back. So I am just thinking about in 72 hours I'll be having authentic Italian food, wine, no crazy artists to deal with" Vicky joked.

"I'm a crazy artist" Neal joked.

"Yea you are but I can manage you" Vicky said.

"Manage me?" Neal said laughing as Sarah entered the office.

"Oh" he said.

"What" Vicky asked.

"Just something that came up, I'll see you Wednesday night Neal said.

"Hopefully was trying to get an earlier fight so I can be home tomorrow night" Vicky said.

"Which one" Neal said as he awkwardly waved to Sara.

"You know which ones, the home downtown is halfway packed" Vicky said.

"Ok let me know if you are. Hope you find some new artists. I love you" Neal said as Sara heard him.

"I love you too" Vicky said hanging up.

"Hey Sara, what is the problem now" Neal joked.

"Yea about that, I am sorry for my other teams members coming down on the FBI and our PR team getting that article in the journal published" Sara said.

"It was extreme but I'm not the one to hold grudges" Neal said feeling uncomfortable as Peter walked out of his office.

"How's Vicky" Sara said.

"Great" Neal said.

"Both of you in my office" Peter said.

"Hey Sonia" Vicky said.

"How's Boston" Sonia asked.

"Boring , I need to shake these kids up if they want to put stuff in the gallery. I miss New York" Vicky said.

"Warning you, I'm doing another piece on insurance firms" Sonia said.

"I'm not playing ref with you and Sara Ellis, I'm focusing on moving into my boyfriend's place" Vicky said laughing.

"Fine, how is that going by the way" Sonia said.

"Pretty good I'll be fully moved in after the Italy trip, I found amazing bathing suits, lingerie" Vicky said.

"I love it you guys should do a housewarming" Sonia said.

"Sara if we can get all the info on your former coworker Drexler that would be great, Jones and Diana will be doing a lot of the leg work as when we are gone" Peter said.

"Where are you guys headed" Sara said smiling.

"Italy with the girls, a couples vacation with a 1 year old" Peter said, as Sara took a deep breath.

"Very romantic" Sara said.

"And cultural {his phone rings} It's Moz" Neal said.

"Great timing man" he said.

"Sounds awkward so Sara must be near by" Mozzie said.

"Right in the office" Neal said.

"I'm outside" Mozzie said.

"How's the baby" Sara said.

"He's great, he's already has a great arm" Peter joked, watching Sara watch Neal get inside the elevator.

"Funny how things change" Sara said.

"Yes for the better" Peter said.

"I need to head back to the office, I'll fax you the files" Sara said.

"What's up Moz" Neal said.

"Desmond Finnegan" Moz said.

"The Irish mobster what about him" Neal said.

"He was affiliated with your father's department and recently transferred to Rikers" Moz said.

Neal shook his head, "I'm leaving for a much needed romantic vacay Moz. If I choose to pursue something I'll do it when I get back" he said.

"Your work for a year is coming together and you want to drop it" Moz said as Sara was standing behind them.

"Just postpone it" Neal said.

"The fair Victoria would agree with me if she wasn't in Boston" Mozzie said.

"Irish mobster I rather just stay out of it right now Moz. Have you been hearing stuff about a former insurance investigator selling 19th century artifacts" Neal said.

"I will ask around, just think about it. Pursue it before it pursues you." Mozzie said.

"See you later" Neal said not noticing Sara watching them, he walks to the coffee stand.

"Hey Moz" Sara said.

"Greetings insurance superhero" Mozzie said.

"Long time" Sara said.

"Yes it has been, Neal just asked for my services about a former comrade of yours" Mozzie.

"I saw that" Sara said.

"So him and Vicky are still together" she said.

"Yes fair Victoria is very dear to both of us, she is a good person to have on your side" Mozzie said as Sara looked at him strangely.

"We gotten off to a bad start" Sara said forcing a smile.

"You miss Neal" Mozzie said.

"It was never great timing for us" Sara said.

"He's happy, very happy" Mozzie said seriously.

"That's good to hear" Sara said fight the urge to cry.

"I'll see you around Mozzie" she says walking away.

Boston airport

"Thank you for getting me an earlier flight" Vicky said to the attendant she looks at her phone.

"No, I'm going to surprise him" she thought walking to the terminal.

4 hours later

"This comrade of Sara's did she mention they used to date" Mozzie said as Neal and looked at the pictures Mozzie found.

"She didn't say anything" Neal said.

"Years ago she would" Mozzie said.

"When we dated" Neal said.

"I can't imagine how awkward it is to work with her at times" Mozzie said.

"It gets easier every time" Neal said.

"Not this time with the girlfriend out of town" he said.

"You can tell the suit in the morning" Mozzie said leaving.

"This vacation couldn't have come at a better time" Neal thought seeing a few of Vicky's boxes he chuckled.

"We already have a blender Vic" Neal said looking into one of them, the doorbell rings.

"What did you leave Moz" he said opening the door, he is shocked to see Sara.

"I know it's 11 but I need to talk to you" Sara said.

"About the case I need to talk to you" Neal began to say.

"When you came back from your island adventure you never reached me" Sara said.

"I was trying to put my life back together" Neal said.

"A whole year, then you meet Victoria" Sara said.

"We left things unfinished" Neal said.

"I know we weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend as we did break up but you just left" Sara said.

"I'm sorry" Neal said as Sara nodded, shaking her head.

"I am too Neal" Sara said.

"But what happened with us wasn't an excuse to start an argument with Victoria's friend at her gallery, or feud with the FBI. I wish we had this talk sooner" Neal said as he heard the door open.

"Surprise" Vicky said seeing Sara and Neal.

Vicky raised her eyebrow at Neal.


End file.
